So, You're The Best Man
by becca.hill2009
Summary: Rydel Lynch is a dancer, aspiring fashion designer and...Maid of Honor. Her brother, Ross, is getting married to Laura in a matter of months. And the bride and groom want nothing more than her and the best man to get together... One problem, Rydel doesn't know who the best man is, let alone that it's a new instructor at the dance collage she attends! Rydellington with some Raura.
1. The New Instructor

**This is one of my new stories, so I hope you enjoy and no hate please.**

**P.S. There's a bit of Raura throughout this chapter and the whole story...**

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 1:- The New Instructor

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

"_**Me and Laura are engaged!"**_

When you hear that one of your siblings is getting married, you expect it to be one of the most exciting announcements ever, don't you?

Well, I suppose it is, that is until you get thrown into wedding planning chaos…

Well, that's were I am right now.

I'm Rydel Lynch. And right now, I am maid of honour to my best friend Laura Marano. She'll be marrying my brother Ross in two months time. I've been roped into help plan the wedding along with the happy couple and best man, unfortunately, I don't know exactly who that is. Neither of them will let me meet him for some unknown reason. All I'm allowed to know is that his name is Ellington and he is one of my brother's best friends. Now, you might think it's pretty strange that I've never met my brother's best friend but, I very rarely have spare time, as I either have dance class or I'm working on creating own my fashion label.

That's right, fashion label; now, don't get the wrong idea, I'm not one of those stuck up guys who thinks they own the world. I simply just love fashion.

I ate a spoonful of the cereal in front of me. Currently, I'm staying with Laura and Ross during the lead up to the wedding, as they thought it would be easier considering I am, apparently, their main planner.

"Right, so today, me, you and Raini have to go and sort the bridesmaid dresses. Our colour scheme is white, red and black so we'll get your dress in red, k?" asked Laura, sipping on her coffee.

"Urrh, girl talk. Not really what I want to hear first thing of a morning." Ross complained.

"Oh shut up Ross. You have the easy job." I said.

"Really, and what's that?" he questioned.

"Get your suits and groomsmen, then turn up." I smirked.

"What makes you think I'll do that last one?" he teased, making Laura 'accidentally' spill what was left of her lukewarm coffee on his crotch.

"Arh Laura, what the hell!" he exclaimed.

"Oh relax, it's not like it was burning hot." she replied.

I laughed, "Well, if you don't mind, I have to get to dance."

"I don't understand why you still go Ry, you're already an amazing dancer." said Ross.

"It keeps me in shape plus, the dancing style is always changing." I answered, picking up my dance bag, "Bye!"

When I got to the studio I spotted my friend Kelly waiting for me. "Hey, have you seen the new drums instructor?" Kelly asked me.

"Considering I've only just got here, that would be a no." I replied.

"Oh right, silly me." she laughed. "Come on, lets get to dance." Kelly started to pull me down the hall to the studio. However, I came to a halt when I crashed into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I apologised.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, it's fine."

I looked up to meet his eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen, I can't even describe them. I was suddenly brought out of my trance.

"I'm Ellington, but I prefer Ratliff and I'm the new drums instructor." he introduced.

"I'm Rydel Lynch, I'm one of the dancers." I responded, giving him my hand to shake. He however, had other ideas as he kissed the back of my hand.

"I hope to see you around Miss Lynch." he said mysteriously, disappearing down the hall.

"Oh my god, he is so sweet!" Kelly squealed.

"Relax Kel, he was just being nice." I said.

"Nice, NICE!" she shouted, "He was being wayy more than nice. In fact, I'd say he has a bit of a crush on you."

"Seriously, we've only just met and we didn't even talk that much." I said, astonished.

"You know what they say, all great things happen in the blink of an eye." she replied.

"Yer, they also say people are delusional, now lets get to the studio." I sassed, dragging her behind me.

"Great practice people, I'll see you the same time tomorrow." Katy, our dance instructor, announced.

Me and Kelly grabbed our bags and said bye to Katy before making our way to the front entrance.

"Mr hottie, is totally checking you out." she whispered to me, subtly nodding towards the new drums teacher who was full on staring at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I called.

He snapped out of his trance and smirked, "I'd rather have the real thing, it's much better than any picture." he replied.

I just blushed and proceeded out of the building, Kelly walking after me. "You can't deny that he has got a crush on you now, surely?" she asked.

"Yes, I can…we only met this morning, he probably has a girlfriend and why would he be interested in me anyway; by the looks of it, he could have any girl he wants." I said.

"Well, what if the girl he wanted was you, would you go out with him?" she questioned.

"I'll answer that if it happens." I answered.

"Oh come on, that's no fun." Kelly whined.

"Oh what a shame, now if you don't mind, I've got some dress shopping to do." I said, hopping into my car. "Toodles."

* * *

**So, should I continue? **

**And if I do, what do you want to happen?**

**Becca xx**


	2. Dress Shopping and Jogging

**I can't believe behind I am with my writing, blame my exams.**

**2hr English tomorrow, wish me luck! Becca xx**

Chapter 2:- Dress Shopping and Jogging

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

"Could you please show us what bridesmaid dresses you have in red?" Laura asked the shop assistant.

"Certainly, follow me." she replied leading us to the back of the shop. "If you don't mind me asking, who it the bride-to-be and who are the bridesmaids?"

"I'm the bride-to-be and these are my bridesmaids, Rydel and Raini." answered Laura.

"Well, I think I have the perfect dresses for you girls!" she exclaimed, "Oh, and my name is Maria by the way."

"Nice to meet you Maria." I replied.

"And you." she said, "Now if you two go and wait in the dressing rooms I'll bring you your dresses to try on."

Me and Raini headed back to the dressing rooms. "So, how are you and Calum going, he asked you out yet?" I asked.

"No and shush, I don't want Laura to find out just yet, she has to focus on the wedding and she'd probably try to play matchmaker." Raini whispered.

"Point taken, she's tried to set me up with a few guys over the years." I sighed.

Just then Maria arrived carrying two white satin garment bags, "Here you go ladies, these should be perfect." she said, handing us the bags before returning to keep Laura company.

I headed into my dressing room, shutting the curtain behind me. I turned to the garment bag opening it carefully, slowly revealing one of the most gorgeous dresses I'd ever seen. It was a red satin, one shoulder, floor length gown. I was in awe of how delicate it looked.

When I had finally put it on, carefully, trying not to damage or crease it in anyway I exited to find Raini waiting for me. "Wow, you look amazing!" she complemented.

"What about you, you look stunning in that dress." I replied.

"I do, don't I." she said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. I managed to keep a straight face for about 10 seconds until we both burst out laughing.

"Come on, let's see what Laura thinks." I said, making my way out of the dressing room.

When we reached the viewing area, we saw Maria, but no sign of Laura.

"Hey Maria, where'd Laura go?" Raini asked.

"Oh, I told her to try on a dress, see what it looked like with your dresses." Maria replied.

"So, what do you think?" questioned Laura, as she appeared behind us, wearing a white halter wedding gown with simple embellishment and a button up back.

"You look beautiful." we all answered in sync.

"What about you two, you are going to break hearts in those dresses." Laura commented.

"And all together, you girls are going to be the focus of the night." spoke Maria.

"These are perfect, we'll take them." said Laura.

We all returned to the dressing rooms removing the dresses and handing them to Maria to look after till the day before the wedding when we'll pick them up.

"I'll pay for the dresses, you two head over to Starbucks and I'll meet you there." Laura offered.

"Sure, come on Ry." said Raini.

We walked across the street and up to the counter. "Hi, can I have two caramel frappuccinos and one strawberry and cream frappuccino with three blueberry muffins please?" I asked the barista.

"Of course." he smiled at me, "Why don't you take a seat, I'll bring them over?" he offered.

"Thanks." I smiled, hearing over to join Raini at a window seat. My phone beeped in my bag. I looked at the sender, Ross.

_**Hey, how's the dress hunt going? - Ross**_

_**Great actually, we've found our dresses, just at Starbucks for a gossip.**_

_**What are you up to? X - Rydel**_

I looked up to find the barista making his way over with our order. I smiled at him and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Creep. I returned to my phone to find a reply from Ross.

_**Just hanging with Rike, Rocky, Ryland and Ellington. Gonna pick out our suits in a bit. - Ross**_

_**You're with Ellington? Send me a pic pretty please! I wanna see what he looks like. And are Rocky and Ryland driving you insane yet? X - Rydel**_

_**Perving on my best man? And no, not yet anyway, but knowing those two they'll start soon enough. Before you even start, I'm not gonna tell you who Ell is or give you any hints. See you later :P - Ross**_

Arrr. Laura smiled and sat across from me, next to Raini. "I can't believe we managed to get all three dresses in one place." Laura commented.

"I know," I replied, "Now give me some hints about this Ellington person."

"You've already met him." she said. _So I've already met him, and they didn't tell me this before because?_

"Anything else, does he even know that I'm the maid of honour?" I questioned.

"Nope. We want it to be a surprise for him as well." Laura answered.

"Well, if you ask me, I think that this is a very clever idea, it keeps you two from falling out and it being awkward at the wedding." shrugged Raini, sipping on her caramel frappuccino.

"So, how was dance?" Laura asked out of the blue.

"It was good, we've been working on a couple of new routines." I said.

"Any hot dancers?" asked Raini.

"They're dancers, they're all obviously extremely good looking." I scoffed.

"True that, and they are extremely good in bed." commented Laura, nonchalantly sipping on her frappuccino.

"Eww, I did NOT need to know about yours and my brothers sex life." I groaned. She started laughing, me and Raini just looked at each other…

* * *

"Hey, did you girls have a good time?" Ross asked as we entered the house. I nodded.

"Are the guys still here?" Laura inquired.

"Yeah but Ell had to go. Rike, Rocky and Ryland are still here though." I looked into the lounge to see them chatting absentmindedly.

"Hey guys." I called.

"Hey, how's my baby sis?" asked Riker, coming over to hug me. "Still single I hope." he joked.

"As always." I replied sullenly.

"Aww, I didn't mean it like that, any guy would be crazy to pass up a chance with you." he comforted.

"Oh, I know, it's whether I'd be willing to give them a chance." I smirked.

"Now that is the Rydel I know." he laughed.

I laughed along with him and headed up to my room. I walked into my bedroom and changed into a sports bra and dance shorts before pulling on a hoodie which I left unzipped. When I got back downstairs I slipped on my running shoes.

"Ross! Laura! I'm going for a jog!" I called back into the house before beginning to jog to the park.

When I reached the park I noticed the new drums instructor jogging next to me. "Hi Ratliff." I greeted.

"Hey sexy, what are you doing here?" he smirked, "Stalking me?"

"Er, what does it look like and in your dreams." I replied, returning his smirk.

"Oh, you will definitely be in my dreams sweetheart." he said.

"Well, I've got to go, I need my beauty sleep." I smiled.

"I can tell." he winked and ran off.

* * *

**Bit of a boring chapter, I promise the next one will be better.**

**Until next time. Becca xx**


	3. Engagement Party

**Loving your reviews, they make my day sometimes.**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 3:- Engagement Party

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

"I swear down, it goes 5th position, fondu, extend, fondu, straighten…" Kelly went on and on trying to recall the ballet sequence we'd been learning.

"Kelly, it was 5th position, tombe right, 4th position, pirouette, releve, extend." I corrected. _Now I know why she wanted to get come here today…_

"Same thing." she shrugged.

"No it's not, watch." I said, beginning to demonstrate the sequence.

When I stopped I turned back to Kelly. "Remind me why we're taking ballet again?" she asked.

"Really?" I sighed, "I've just gone through the full sequence and the one thing you get out of it is wondering why you chose to do ballet."

"That and you're amazing at ballet." she shrugged.

"I must agree, you are an amazing ballerina miss Lynch." we turned to find Ratliff smirking in the doorway.

"Can we help you?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, twirl around a few times, I like that outfit on you." he replied.

"Oh haha, now seriously, what do you need?" I repeated.

"Just the setlist for the Dance Revolution." he answered.

I twirled around and walked towards the piano, retrieving the setlist folder. When I turned back toward the door his eyes were fixated on me, I just smirked and walked towards him.

"Here, it should all be there." I said handing him the purple folder.

He snapped out of it shaking his head and took the offered folder from my hand. "Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go teach a 10 year old how to play the drums, while trying not to cringe every time he hit's the wrong one. Which is a lot, trust me." he said, "See you later girls."

With that, he walked out of sight.

"Is it just me or is he really annoying?" I questioned.

"Er, depends what you mean by annoying." shrugged Kelly.

"Whatever. Now, you know because you're my best friend, you love me and you don't want me to die of boredom?" I grinned cheekily.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Will you pleaseeee come with me to the engagement party tonight?"

She laughed and nodded, "Sure, who's gonna be there?"

"My family, Laura's family and a few friends from each side." I said.

"So, does that mean you're finally going to meet the mystery best man?" she inquired.

"I hope so, but I don't know if he's coming." I sighed.

"God, that must be so frustrating for you and what time does it start?" Kelly questioned.

"It is, and be at mine for 6:30." I told her. Just then my phone rang.

(_Rydel, _**Laura**)

_Hey_

**Hey Ry, I was wondering if you and Kel are free for the day?**

_Yer, we are now, just finished ballet practise, why'd you wanna know?_

'**Cause I want to meet you for lunch with Kel and Raini, if Ross is having a guys day, I'm gonna have a girls day.**

_Cool, so where do you want to meet?_

**Erm, 11:45 outside Starbucks?**

_Fine by me, but what's with you and Starbucks recently?_

**Don't know, just feel like Starbucks.**

_Okay, I'll see you in an hour, bye._

**Bye.**

"Hey Kel, girls day with Laura and Raini? I asked.

"Definitely!" she said, grabbing our bags and my design folder. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Ratliff's POV**

I sat down in the studio with Riker, Ross, Ryland and Rocky.

"So, why are we meeting in a recording studio?" I asked.

"'Cause I want to make a CD of all of Laura's favourite songs, but I want to personalise it. So, I want you all to sing some of the songs on it." explained Ross.

"That's an amazing idea, so what songs do you want on it?" questioned Riker.

"I want to put twenty of her favourite songs on it, preferably love songs." he answered.

"Yer, I got that, but what songs?" he asked again.

"Oh well I was thinking…."**(1)**

**Time Skip**

"And…done!" announced Rocky.

"So, when are you going to give it to her?" I asked.

"Probably just before the party." Ross answered.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we be there in an hour?" questioned Riker.

"Oh crap, Laura will kill me if I'm late!" he exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go then." said Ryland, jumping up from his seat.

"Wait, what about our suits?" I asked.

"Sorted, I had them dropped at my house, but Ratliff, yours is at your house, can't risk you running into the maid of honour just yet." explained Ross.

"Oh, come on, when do I actually get to meet her?" I questioned.

"Hopefully tonight, now lets go." said Ross.

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

I walked into the party venue, laughing with Kelly.

"I really can't believe you sometimes Kel." I laughed.

"I don't see what you're laughing at, it wasn't funny." she grumbled.

"To you, but to me it's hilarious." I said.

"Whatever." she sighed.

"Hey baby sis." greeted Riker, popping up behind me.

"Hey, where are the others?" I asked.

"Laura's off chatting to Raini and the guys are over by the bar, which is why I want you to come with me." he said, linking his arm with mine. "Come on Kel, you should come with."

We walked deeper into the venue, finally we reached the bar. I spotted Ross, Laura, Rocky, Calum and Raini from across the bar. They were with another man. _That must be Ellington._

"Hey Rydel, come here, there's someone I want you to meet!" Ross called from across the bar.

I casually approached their side of the bar, trying not to freak out.

"Ry, this is Ellington, Ell this is Rydel." he introduced.

_Oh God!_

_What the hell!_

_It's Ratliff._

_The drums instructor…_

* * *

**And there it is, she finally knows who the best man is, but what will her reaction be?**

**Anyway, if you have any ideas of where you think this story should go put them in a review or PM me.**

**Becca xx**

**(1) In case anyone was wondering, this is the list of tracks I could see the guys singing:**

***The Way You Look Tonight - Riker (Michael Buble)**  
***I Can't Help Falling In Love With You - Ratliff (Elvis)**  
***I Do - All (Westlife)**  
***Everything I Do - Rocky (Bryan Adams)**  
***I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing - Ross (Aerosmith)**  
***Chasing Cars - Riker (Snow Patrol)**  
***Can You Feel The Love Tonight - Rocky (Elton John)**  
***Hero - Ratliff (Enrique Iglesias)**  
***Fix You - All (Coldplay)**  
***When You Look Me In The Eyes - Riker, Ross, Ratliff (Jonas Brothers)**  
***Baby I'm Your Biggest Fan - Ross (Nick Jonas)**  
***She Will Be Loved - Rocky (Maroon 5)**  
***When You Say Nothing At All - Ratliff (Ronan Keating)**  
***Rule The World - All (Take That)**  
***Let Me Love You - All (Mario)**  
***Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) - Ross (Ne-Yo)**  
***All Day - Ratliff (Cody Simpson)**  
***If Tomorrow Never Comes - Riker (Ronan Keating)**  
***Just The Way You Are - Ross (Bruno Mars)**  
***What Makes You Beautiful - All (One Direction)**


End file.
